Wicked cast lists (Non-Replicated Productions)
The following are the cast lists for all four non-replica productions of the musical Wicked (in order of opening night debut). All productions listed are non-replicates of the original Broadway staging, but follow similar conventions. For cast lists of all replica productions click here. Universal Studios Japan, Osaka *'Opening Night:' July 12, 2006 *'Venue:' Emerald Theatre, USJ Current Universal Studios Japan Cast (November 2010) *Chaoyang Sugimoto / Sakuma Chie / Fuijwara Mayumi as Glinda *Erin Corell / Charity Smith / Maria Tippett as Elphaba *Uryu / Nobuyuki Hayashi as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Timmy Brown / Jay Rodriguez / Blair Johnston / Brian Ogibuni as Chistery Original Universal Studios Japan Cast (July 2006) *Ogasa Maki / Taniani Kyoko / Asuka Takahashi as Glinda *Jillian Giacchi / Jemma Stevenson / Taylor Jordan as Elphaba *Atom Kobayashi / Hiroshi Kanazawa / Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Sam J. Cahn / Mark Shunkey / Makoto Taku Yamada as Chistery Universal Studios Japan Cast Replacemant History *'Erin Corell' replaced Jillian Giacchi as Elphaba #1 on February 26, 2007. *'Jillian Green' became Elphaba #4 on February 26, 2007. *'Kachi Hiroko' replaced Ogasa Maki as Glinda #1 on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' replaced Atom Kobayashi as The Wizard #1 on February 26, 2007. *'Nobuyuki Hayashi' replaced Hiroshi Kanazawa as The Wizard #2 on February 26, 2007. *'Kathy McGuire' replaced Erin Corell as Elphaba #1 on February 27, 2008. *'Charity Smith' replaced Jemma Stevenson as Elphaba #2 on February 27, 2008. *'Antonia Emily Marr '''replaced Taylor Jordan as '''Elphaba #3' on February 27, 2008. *'Jillian Green' left the role of Elphaba #4 on February 27, 2008. *'Sakuma Chie' replaced Taniani Kyoko as Glinda #2 on February 27, 2008. *'Coccoro Tanimura' replaced Asuka Takahashi as Glinda #3 on Februry 27, 2008. *'Yuan Masaru' replaced Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as The Wizard #3 on February 27, 2008. *'Erin Corell' returned as Elphaba #4 on March 8, 2009. *'Fuijwara Mayumi' replaced Coccoro Tanimura as Glinda #3 on March 8, 2009. *'Erin Corell' returned to the role of Elphaba #1 on March 5, 2010. *'Maria Tippett' replaced Antonia Emily Marr as Elphaba #3 on March 5, 2010. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kachi Hiroko as Glinda #1 on March 5, 2010. *'Yuan Masaru' left the role of The Wizard #3 on March 5, 2010. Universal Studios Japan Understudy Replacemant History *'Lara Janine' became the second understudy for Elphaba on February 26, 2007. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kazumi Shinohara as the understudy for Glinda on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' left the role of the understudy for The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Lara Janine' left the role of the second understudy for Elphaba on August 29, 2007 *'Kathleen Hennessey' replaced Yujinia Purimisu as the first understudy for Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' left the role of the understudy for Glinda on February 27, 2008. *'Cassie McIvor' assumed the role of second understudy for Elphaba on May 12, 2008 - Jan. 24, 2009. *'Jessie Yates' replaced Kathleen Hennessey as the understudy for Elphaba on March 8, 2009. *'Tsuruoka Yukako' assumed the role of understudy for Glinda on March 5, 2010. *'Hasshiman Lee' replaced Jessie Yates as the understudy for Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Koichiro Murakami' assumed the position of understudy for The Wizard on March 5, 2010. Changes from original staging *The storyline is only of Act I, and has been alterted and condensed. *The running time is only 30 minutes. *Fiyero, Nessarose, Boq, and Madame Morrible have been cut. *The costumes and settings have changed slightly. *The show is partly in Japanese and partly in English. Trzin, Slovenia *'First Preview:' May 30, 2009 *'Opening Night:' June 7, 2009 *'Closing Night:' May 28, 2011 *'Venue:' Franc Kotar Performing Arts Hall Current Trzin Cast (November 2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Natja Levec as Glinda *Nina Goropečnik as Witch's Mother *Julija Klavžar as Elphaba *Nina Novak Božič as Nessarose *Aleksandra Kmetič as Boq *Ksenija Dvoršak as Madame Morrible *Peter Ložar as Doctor Dillamond *Nejc Lisjak as Fiyero *Karin Pandel Repenšek as The Ozian Official *Urban Gadišar as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Lana Purkart as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Aleksandra Tasić Goričan, Nina Goropečnik, Eva Kralj, Silvo Komatar, Sara Krašovec, Nika Manevski, Karin Nikolovski, Laura Podobnik, Lana Purkart, Maja Ravnikar, Karin Pandel Repenšek, Barbara Šernek, Iris Ulčakar. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Nika Manevski. ''For Glinda -'' Maja Ravnikar, Barbara Šernek. ''For The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond -'' Silvo Komatar. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Aleksndra Tasić Goričan, Nina Goropečnik. ''For Nessarose -'' Iris Ulčakar, Eva Kralj, Nika Manevski. ''For Boq -'' Eva Kralj, Karin Pandel Repenšek. Original Trzin Cast (May 2009) '''Principals' (in order of appearance) *Natja Levec as Glinda *Nives Završnik as Elphaba *Nina Novak Božič as Nessarose *Aleksandra Kmetič as Boq *Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible *Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond *Nejc Lisjak as Fiyero *Matevž Peternel as The Ozian Official *Jaka Peternel as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Nina Jankovič as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Ana Balažic, Nina Goropečnik, Nina Jankovič, Monika Jurše, Katja Kobal, Tanja Kobal, Neža Kompara, Eva Kralj, Maja Ravnikar, Maša Cerar Šimenc, Maruša Završnik. Trzin Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Julija Klavžar' replaced Nives Završnik as Elphaba on October 23, 2010. *'Urban Gradišar '''replaced Jaka Peternel as '''The Wizard' on October 23, 2010. *'Ksenija Dvoršak' replaced Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible on October 23, 2010. *'Peter Ložar' replaced Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond on October 23, 2010. *'Maja Ravnikar' will replace Natja Levec as Glinda on February 19, 2011. Trzin Understudy Replacement History *'Julija Klavžar' became the first understudy for Elphaba on May 8, 2010. *'Maruša Završnik' became the first understudy for Glinda on May 8, 2010. *'Maja Ravnikar' replaced Maruša Završnik as the first understudy for Glinda on May 18, 2010. *'Maruša Završnik' became the second understudy for Glinda on May 18, 2010. *'Aleksandra Tasić Goričan' became the first understudy for Madame Morrible on June 4, 2010. *'Nika Manevski' replaced Julija Klavžar as the first understudy for Elphaba on November 27, 2010. *'Barbara Šernek' replaced Maruša Završnik as the second understudy for Glinda on November 27, 2010. *'Silvo Komatar' became the first understudy for The Wizard on November 27, 2010. *'Nina Goropečnik' became the second understudy for Madame Morrible on November 27, 2010. *'Iris Ulčakar' became the first understudy for Nessarose on November 27, 2010. *'Eva Kralj' became the second understudy for Nessarose on November 27, 2010. *'Nika Manevski' became the third understudy for Nessarose on November 27, 2010. *'Silvo Komatar' became the first understudy for Doctor Dillamond on November 27, 2010. *'Eva Kralj' became the first understudy for Boq on November 27, 2010. *'Karin Pandel Repenšek' will became the second undersrudy for Boq on October 23, 2010. *'Patricija Matkovič' will become the second understudy for Elphaba on January 8, 2011. *'Maruša Završnik '''will return to the role of the second undersrudy for '''Glinda' on January 8, 2011. *'Barbara Šernek' will replace Maja Ravnikar as the first understudy for Glinda on February 19, 2011. Changes from original staging *The storyline has been alterted slightly. *Costumes and settings have changed extensivly. Helsinki, Finland *'First Preview:' August 24, 2010 *'Opening Night:' August 26, 2010 *'Venue:' City Theatre Current Helsinki Cast (November 2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Saku Mäkelä as Chistery *Saara Aalto as Dorothy *Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda *Maria Ylipää as Elphaba *Mikko Vihma as Witch's Father *Sofia Hilli as Witch's Mother *Katja Sirkiä as The Midwife *Vuokko Hovatta as Nessarose *Antti Lang as Boq *Ursula Salo as Madame Morrible *Heikki Sankari as Doctor Dillamond *Tuukka Leppänen as Fiyero *Eero Saarinen as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Saara Aalto, Markku Haussila/Ahto Koskitalo, Sofia Hilli, Jukka Juntti, Emmi Kangas, Kirsi Karlenius, Ilkka Kokkonen, Petrus Kähkönen, Matti Leino, Saku Mäkelä, Heidi Naakka, Unto Nuora, Sami Paasila, Tiina Peltonen, Antti Timonen, Inka Tiitinen, Raili Ruutu, Maria Saivosalmi, Pinja Schönberg, Elina Silander, Katja Sirkiä, Leenamari Unho, Mikko Vihma. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Raili Ruutu. ''For Glinda -'' Emmi Kangas. ''For The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond -'' Mikko Vihma. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Leenamari Unho. ''For Fiyero -'' Antti Timonen. ''For Nessarose -'' Tiina Peltonen. ''For Boq -'' Markku Haussila. ''For Chistery -'' Inka Tiitinen. '''Swings:' Aksinja Lommi, Hanna Mönkäre. Dance Captain: Saara Ahola. Original Helsinki Cast (August 2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Saku Mäkelä as Chistery *Saara Aalto as Dorothy *Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda *Maria Ylipää as Elphaba *Mikko Vihma as Witch's Father *Sofia Hilli as Witch's Mother *Katja Sirkiä as The Midwife *Vuokko Hovatta as Nessarose *Antti Lang as Boq *Ursula Salo as Madame Morrible *Heikki Sankari as Doctor Dillamond *Tuukka Leppänen as Fiyero *Eero Saarinen as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Saara Aalto, Markku Haussila/Ahto Koskitalo, Sofia Hilli, Jukka Juntti, Emmi Kangas, Kirsi Karlenius, Ilkka Kokkonen, Petrus Kähkönen, Matti Leino, Saku Mäkelä, Heidi Naakka, Unto Nuora, Sami Paasila, Tiina Peltonen, Antti Timonen, Inka Tiitinen, Raili Ruutu, Maria Saivosalmi, Pinja Schönberg, Elina Silander, Katja Sirkiä, Leenamari Unho, Mikko Vihma. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Raili Ruutu. ''For Glinda -'' Emmi Kangas. ''For The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond -'' Mikko Vihma. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Leenamari Unho. ''For Fiyero -'' Antti Timonen. ''For Nessarose -'' Tiina Peltonen. ''For Boq -'' Markku Haussila. ''For Chistery -'' Inka Tiitinen. '''Swings:' Aksinja Lommi, Hanna Mönkäre. Dance Captain: Saara Ahola. Changes from original staging *The storyline has been alterted slightly. *Costumes and settings have changed extensivly. *Dorothy has a larger role and is played by a live actor. Copenhagen, Denmark *'Opening Night:' January 12, 2011 *'Closing Night:' May 8, 2011 *'Venue:' Det Ny Theatre Original Copenhagen Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Annette Heick as Glinda *Maria Lucia as Elphaba *Anais Lueken as Nessarose *Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen as Boq *Marianne Mortensen as Madame Morrible *Kristian Boland as Doctor Dillamond *John Martin Bengtsson as Fiyero *Steen Springborg as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz The Company: Mark Agerskov, Joel Brekke, Jonas Christensen, Gaute Grimeland, Richard Gräntz, Caroline G. Johansen, Mette Ladekarl, Kasper Le Fevre, Martin Loft, Ditte Meisler, Christina E. Mørkøre, Amy Nordqvist, Mona Britt Nykjær, Richard Olsen, Katarina Sörensen Palm, Camille Rommedahl, Jeff Mikki Schjerlund, Maria Kiens Steenbøls, Kristian Studsgaard, Anne Suppli. Category:Wicked